The primary aim of this longitudinal population-based study of Hispanics (in particular Mexican Americans) aged 50 and older is to examine functional status and physical or social risk factors that influence functional status. Dramatic increases in the past two decades in the proportion and number of elderly in the United States are creating heightened concern about the burdens posed by chronic disease, disability and functional impairment on the elderly, their families and the medical care system. These population increases have been proportionately greater among ethnic minorities: the number of Hispanic aged, for example, increased by 75% between 1970 and 1990. Because Hispanics have higher prevalence of diabetes, hypertension and obesity, research on Hispanic health has tended to focus on cardiovascular disease and related topics in middle age populations. Despite their high prevalence and disabling consequences, no research has been published on the association between any of these conditions and functional status or physical performance in middle aged and late life Hispanics. The proposed longitudinal study will be conducted over four years. Subjects will be followed for a period of 36-months. A total of 700 subjects (this total includes 100 respondents from Mexico) will be included. Two measures will be obtained: at baseline (t1) and at t2. A model of evolution of function will be tested. This model consists of three primary stages, independence, subclinical disability and disability. Descriptive statistics will be used to characterize the study population. Longitudinal analysis of change of the various indexes and measures will proceed using standard techniques, e.g. regression to the mean.